Currently, solutions directed towards the hot-plug function of hardware devices (e.g., a solid-state drive, hereinafter referred to as ‘SSD’) are mainly categorized into two types. The first type of solution is to apply a retimer card to enhance the peripheral component interconnect express (‘PCI Express’ or ‘PCIE’ for short) signal. However, while supporting software managed hot plug, such solution fails to support hardware managed hot plug (i.e., surprise hot plug). The second type of solution is to use NVMe Switch developed by Avago. However, while supporting both the software managed hot plug and the hardware managed hot plug, the second type of solution has the drawback of having a high cost.